In recent years, powder coatings have become increasingly popular; because these coatings are inherently low in volatile organic content (VOC), their use significantly reduces air emissions during the application and curing processes.
Powder coatings are typically cured by heating the coated substrate to an elevated temperature, such as higher than 125° C. During the curing process, the powder particles melt and spread, and the components of the powder coating react. During this curing phase, gas can be generated and emitted. This gas generation, known as “outgassing”, can result in bubbles, craters and other defects in the cured coating. It is therefore desired to have powder coatings with reduced outgassing. It is also desired to minimize or lower the temperature at which a powder coatings cure. This allows for powder coatings to be used on a wider variety of substrates, and also results in reduced energy needs.
Powder coatings can also be difficult to handle. Improved flow and/or leveling when using powder coatings is therefore also desired.